


flowers

by sparklejeonghan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idk what happened, Kinda out of character, M/M, Tattoos, Yuta and Taeyong are just mentioned, idolverse, johnten, late night, my brain isn´t working atm, no smut even tho the summary sounds like it, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklejeonghan/pseuds/sparklejeonghan
Summary: The members have a free day and while Johnny just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend, Ten has other plans for that day.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I got the idea due to mily`s tweet (@ODETO10 on twt so go and follow!) so here we are. I am sorry for any mistakes or this mess in General. Please leave a kudo and Maybe a comment if you want to!

It was meant to be a stress-free evening. Their schedule free from any filming or work in general, everyone in their most comfortable clothing they owned, maybe Johnny would even be able to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. He sighed, the buzzing of the machine getting louder in his ear. How did he end up in a tattoo studio at 8pm?

Tennie

Let’s get couple tattoos

What?

Couple tattoos.

You want my name on your body? I feel honoured but no.

Do you think I´m stupid John? Of course, not a name  
Wait let me come over and I will show you!

Johnny was about to reply when the door to the 5th floor dorm opened. He could hear Taeyong talking to Ten. The only thing he heard was “He`s in his room. Not one minute later he had his arms full of his small boyfriend. “Hi baby.” He mumbled, finally putting away the phone he was still holding. The Thai male smiled brightly. 

“I missed you.” He pressed a small kiss onto the plush lips of the taller male. The two idols were quiet for a while, bathing in the soft atmosphere that was surrounding them. “So... couple tattoos huh?” Johnny started after a while. Ten, excitement clearly showing, sat up, still held by his boyfriend. “Okay so I talked to Yuta.” 

Oh no, Johnny thought. Don’t get him wrong, he loves the Japanese male but he and Ten were a dangerous combination. “And he gave me this idea. You know how you often tell me, that I remind you of a sunflower?” Johnny nodded.

He did know that. Ten always reminded him of his favourite flowers. Not just because he is his favourite thing in the world but also because for him Ten was always this bright, happy person that would outshine everyone else. Like sunflowers turn to the sun, he would turn to something that makes him happy.

When Ten softly called his name. Johnny smiled. “Yeah I know but what are you implying?” A smile broke out on the younger´s face and heck Johnny wished he could take a picture of that smile. “You remind me of a flower too, so what if we get tattoos of the flower the other reminds us of. In your case a sunflower and in my case the flower you remind me of, which will be a secret till it`s done.” The older male knew there was more to it then whatever Ten was telling him but he decided to not pressure his boyfriend.

“Ten are you sure of this? You know tattoos can´t just wash off.” A roll of those beautiful eyes in front of him signalled him to shut up. “I know! In case you didn’t realize yet but I have tattoos myself. I know what I get myself into.” Johnny takes his boyfriend’s face into his hand. “Then let´s get them.” 

The truth was that Johnny wasn’t against the idea of couple tattoos he would just not get a name tattooed, dumb idea if you ask him. “I can make an appointment if you want me to baby.” He mumbled before kissing Ten softly. “But before I do that, please.” 

He opened his arms wide as if that would explain everything, and normally it does, at least for Ten. Not this time though because instead of falling into Johnny´s arms to cuddle with “his big baby” he stood up. Confused he watched the Thai male walking over to his wardrobe, opening it. “I already made an appointment. At eight so get your beautiful ass out of bed and get dressed.” The taller man let his mouth fall open. “What do you mean at eight? Today? You already made an appointment without even knowing if I would say yes?” Ten chuckles as he throws an outfit onto his boyfriend`s bed. “You can´t really resist me baby and you know that. You love me too much for that.” Johnny sighed as he stood up from his comfortable position. Of Course, Ten was Right.

Now, approximately an hour later, his own tattoo was finished while Ten was about to get his. Johnny was put on holding his boyfriend´s free hand. The Thai male was still pretty quiet about the flower he was getting, that was supposed to remind him of Johnny. The tattoo artist, a man, the same age as Johnny, was the same one who did Ten´s other tattoos so the younger one trusted him the most, at least that’s what the idol thought. 

The taller wasn’t allowed to look at Ten´s tattoo which was in the making. Instead he focused on this own sunflower tattoo, smiling slightly. Ten designed both tattoos and Johnny was extremely fascinated at how talented his baby was. After a while, Johnny lost track of the time he sat there holding Ten´s hand, the buzzing stopped. A glance towards the tattoo artist was enough to make sure the tattoo was finally done. The smaller boy looked at it, a big smile on his face. “It´s so beautiful.” He mumbled.

Before Johnny could ask for Ten to let him see it, the other holds his arm in front of the older boy. “white heathers. They symbolize protection and luck. This might sound cheesy or whatever but you make me feel protected, safe and just like home. I love you and believe me when I tell you I`m the luckiest for being your boyfriend, for being able to have you love me. I thought about this for a long time, I even talked to Mark about it. But I figured I should just go with my feelings and what I feel. I love you; I really do and I know it isn´t always easy because of our schedule but we will get over it.” He finished his speech, embarrassed at the silence that followed.

“I love you Ten. That won´t change alright love? Of course, it will be hard, but when did we not make it work?” Soft thumbs wiped away the tears that were rolling down Ten´s face. Once they both calmed down and paid for the Tattoos, they exited the studio, a car already waiting for them. It was colder than it was before and Johnny could feel the smaller man next to him shake. “When we are home, I better get that cuddle session I was robbed of.” The car was definitely warm but nothing would be better than having Ten in his arms. It took them around twenty minutes till the car arrived back at the dorms, both thanking their manager who let them out just in front of the door. 

On their way to the 5th floor, no one said a word, creating a comfortable silence between them. Once they arrived at the oh so known door, Johnny was about to punch in the numbers, when Ten pulls him down, pressing soft kisses to his lips. “Let’s go to bed and watch a movie. We both don’t have practise until later tomorrow.” Johnny, nodding as he punches in the code of the apartment, wraps an arm around the other´s waist. “Sure, everything for my baby.” He teased, greeting the others while walking towards his room. 

Later that night, they were cuddling in bed when Ten spoke up. “You know the main reason for the tattoo was that I want us to have something to think off when we aren’t able to be physically next to each other.” To say they slept well that night was an understatement. They both knew they would always have each other and nothing or no one would change that, as long as they loved each other.


End file.
